Truth or Lies
by KittyKatChesire
Summary: This is the first story I made so I hope you like it.The 2nd part of this story will be coming out soon.


Girl Wakes up

Girl: What happened

Boy: Fellow Gundalian soilders...

Girl: Who's that

Ren: My name is Ren and you will sever under me

Girl: So his name is Ren how interesting but where am I

Girl rubs her head

Ren: Now i want you to go to earth and battle brawlers

Girl: Am i inside my body

There is a sudden earthquake

Ren: I want Riley to stay with me

Riley: Why me

Riley's Body: Yes master Ren

Riley: Master Ren

Lights go out

Ren: Good I have a special mission for you... I want you to GET ON WITH THE SHOW

Neon: Sorry to interrupt you but all the power went out

Dan: What are we going to do with no power

Neon: It should be back on shortly

May: Hows the show going

Dan: Not bad

Riley: Do I have to keep doing this

Julie: Come on please for me

Julie starts shaking her hands

Fabia: Miracle from Shun

Fabia floats down

Ren: Can't you just say message or mail for once

Fabia: Nope i like it this way

Ren puts his hand on his head

Riley: I'm going on a break BYE

Ren: I'm going too

They both leave

Ren: I know you like me

Riley: Do not

Ren: Do too

Riley: Do not

Ren: Do too

Riley: Do not

Ren: Do too

Riley: Do not

Ren: Do too

Riley: Okay maybe a little

Ren: See told you

They get closer

Riley: Maybe a little more

Ren: I like you too

They get closer

Riley: I like you a lot

Ren: You want to make out

Riley: O...k

They start to kiss

2 minutes later

Riley: We should go back

Ren: Yeah we should

They walk back

Jamie: Private talks are for chimps, public talks are for idiots, public talks when noone else is listening are for smart people

Alex: Jamie can i see the script for the next episode

Jamie: Sure here

Jamie gives Alex the papers

Alex: Thanks I'll give it back when I'm done

Alex leaves

Chrystal: It was nice of them to send us to Jamaica

Shun: I know

Shun jumps in the water

Riley: When is the power going to turn back on

Dan: I don't know

The power turns on

Brandon: We fixed the power

Dan: We know

Chrystal: Lets go eat Shun

Shun: Ok

Shun gets out of the water

Chrystal: Are you ready to go

Shun: Yea

They leave

May: We all should go out for icecream

Riley: I know lets all go

Everybody goes out for icecream

Ryan: I don't like icecream but they don't do anything special for me

Ren: Ryan dont feel bad I'll stay with you

Ryan: Ok Ren

They go to the computer room

Riley: Wheres Ren

Fabia: He said he was going to stay with Ryan

Riley: Oh yea Ryan doesn't like icecream

Julie: I know how could someone not like icecream

Alex: Idk

May How about the girls on the left and the boys on the right

Jake: Ok

They split up

Alex: How about May orders the ice cream

Riley: Ok

May: What do you all want

Alex: Chocolate cone

Fabia: Strawberry shake

Riley:Vanilla Swirl

Julie: Banana split

Jamie: Same as Riley

Neon: Same as Julie

May goes to order the icecream

Klaus: How about we get a really big bowl of everything

Jake: Great idea

Dan: Ok

Dan goes to get it

May: Here you all go

May hands out the icecream

Fabia: I can't believe how much we love icecream

Neon: I know

May: Its just soo good

Alex: When were done we should hang out somewhere

Julie: How about Riley's house

Neon: Yea ok

Riley: Who's gonna get the snacks

Fabia: Alex should do it

May: Who's gonna get the music

Jamie: I know a DJ who will do it for free

Riley: Ok its settled Alex brings the snacks and Jamie gets the DJ

May: Lets all met at Riley's house at 7:00

Fabia: Ok at 7:00

They leave

Dan: Heres the icecream

Joe: That looks good

Jake: I know

Ace: Lets dig in

Klaus: Ok

They start eating

Ren: Hey Riley whats up

Riley: Nothing just getting my stuff

Ren: You want to hang out tonight

Riley: I can't how about tomorrow

Ren: Ok tomorrow at 9:00

Riley: Ok bye

Riley leaves

Dan: Lets all go to my house

Klaus: Ok

They leave

Riley: Its 7:00 they should be here

Ding Dong

Riley gets the door

Riley: Hello

May: Jamie couldn't get the DJ tonight how about tomorrow

Riley: I can't do that

May: Why not

Riley: Because

May: Do you have a boyfriend

Riley gets surprised

Riley: no i don't

May: i know you do

Riley: Do not

May: Do too

Riley: Ok I do so what

May: Whats his name

Riley: If I tell you you promise not to tell anybody

May: Yes

Riley: Ok his name is Ren

May: Ren Ren is your boyfriend

Riley: Yes now be quiet

May: What did you do

Riley: We kissed once

May: I never thought a girl like you would have a guy like him

Riley: will you tell anybody

May No Because I'm your friend

Riley: May your so nice

May leaves

The next Morning

Riley: Maybe I should call Ren

Ding Dong

Riley: Who could that be

Riley goes to the door

Jamie: Hey Riley I heard you had a boyfriend

Riley: How...how do you know

Jamie: May told us

Riley: Who else knows

Jamie: Lets see Neon, Alex... almost every girl

Riley: May wasn't suppose to tell anyone

Jamie: I think every guy knows too

Riley: How could she now I can't go to work

Jamie: Its not all that bad it was the same with me and Ryan

Riley: You and Ryan used to go out

Jamie: Yea before you came here it was like a zoo

Riley: So how did I stop that

May: I don't know but I'm sorry for telling everyone

Riley: May you promised

May: It just slipped out

Riley: What will they do at work

May: The girls will be happy the guys i don't know

Riley: I'll only go if you two stay with me the whole time

Jamie: We will

They leave

Riley: I'm glad you two are my friends

Jamie: I know

May: Were almost there you ready

Riley: Its your fault everyone knows

May: I said I'm sorry

Riley: I know

Jamie: Lets go and whatever happens we will be right here with you

Riley: I'm not a baby

May: Lets just go

They walk in

Neon: Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend

Julie: Yea why

Riley: Because I thought you guys would hate me

Fabia: We don't it was the same thing with Jamie

Riley: Ok then

Alex: Go sit down you probably are stressed about this

May: Guys stop it don't be like that

Jamie: Yea she was to scared to even come to work

Riley: Jamie STOP IT

Jamie: Was I not suppose to say that

May: Yea

Riley: Whats up with Ren and the others

Julie: They been like that all morning

Neon: Wonder what there talking about

Fabia: Probably about Ren and Riley

Riley: Fabia I doubt it

Neon: Me too

Alex: We won't know until we find out

May: Your actually going over there

Alex: Yea why

Riley: Alex don't

Alex: Ok fine I won't

Fabia: Lets talk about Ren

Neon: So when did this start

Riley: Yesterday

Alex: How

Riley: We kissed

Neon: May you didn't tell us that

Riley: Yea I know why

Julie: Hey guys look who's coming

Alex: Its your boyfriend

Riley: Guys stop it, its not funny

May: He looks pissed

Fabia: I wonder why

Neon: Maybe he's mad at Riley

Riley: What did I do

Neon: It was just an idea

May: Its not funny

Alex: I know

Fabia: Maybe we should leave them alone

Everyone: Yea

They leave

Riley: Guys come back

Ren: Who did you tell

Riley: No one I promise

Ren: Then how does everyone know

Riley: May found out last night but she promised not to tell

Ren: You can't trust her

Riley: Ren she is my friend yes i can

Ren: How did she find out

Riley: She came over to my house because we were supposed to have a party and then Jamie couldn't bring the DJ so she suggested that it be today and I said no it can't and that's how she found out

Ren: How do I know your not lying

Riley: I'm not i promise

Ren: You better not be

Riley: Why are you so mad

Ren: Your the one who got me pissed by letting May tell everyone

Riley: It wasn't my fault

Ren: Shut up

Ren slaps Riley

Riley: Ren

Ren: I gotta go

May: Riley are you ok

Riley: Yea I am

Neon: Do you need some ice

Riley: I'm ok

Fabia: Thank goodness you are

Alex: Why do you go out with him anyway

Riley: On the inside I think hes a really good guy

Julie: But that was one harsh hit

Riley: I know... OH NO I FORGOT

May: What is it

Riley: We were suppose to hang out tonight but with him this mad i don't know

Alex: He is in a bad mood

Neon: Mood Swing

Julie: Yea right

Riley: Maybe I should go talk to him agian

May: I think it would be best if you didn't

Fabia: Yea

Riley: What should I do

Neon: You should just keep doing your job

Riley: I hope Ren is alright

May: Me too

Fabia: Were gonna leave ok

Riley: Ok

They leave

Riley: I'm sorry Ren

Kaus: So I heard you had a boyfriend

Riley: Shut up

Ace: What was his name

Dan: I think it was Ren

Riley: Shut up

Brandon: Then comes the fight

Riley: SHUT UP STOP IT

Riley starts to cry

Baron: Oh look we made her cry

Klaus: Oh boo hoo

Riley: Guys stop it

Riley leaves

Ace: Look she left

Riley: I never wanna go back there again

May: Wheres Riley I looked everywhere

Neon: Try calling her

Fabia: Yea

May calls Riley

Riley's voice mail: Sorry I'm not at the phone but I'll call you back when I can Bye

May: I got her Vmail

Alex: She always has her phone with her

Julie: Something must be wrong

Neon: Lets stop by her house

May: Ok

They leave

Riley: Why did I even go there in the first place, It all ended up in a big mess

Ding Dong

Riley: Who's that

Riley opens the door

Fabia: Why did you leave work

Julie: Yea why

Riley: It was because of those stupid guys

May: What did they do

Riley: Stuff that got me mad

Alex: Those boys can be a big bother

Jamie: Lets just go back to work

Riley: Ok

They leave

Fabia: When we get there just ignore them

Riley: K.. Thanks for all being my friends

Jamie: When you first got here you were like a lone wolf

Riley: I know

May: Lets not all forget that we all stick together

Everyone: Yea

They walk through the doors

Alex: Lets all get back to work

They leave

Ace: Whats wrong does Riley need someone to help her walk

Riley: Whatever you say I don't care cause it ain't true

Klaus: Whatever

Riley: I need to focus on one thing

Ren: And what would that be

Riley: What

Riley turns around

Ren: Here have this

Riley: What is it

Ren: Just something that you need to read

Ren leaves

Riley: Ren

Riley reads the letter

Baron: So whats it say

Riley: None of your business

Zane:Does anyone know where Riley is

Riley: No way... Zane

Zane: Riley

Riley: What are you doing here

Zane: I just wanted to visit

Riley: Really I missed you

May: Riley is this one of your friends

Riley: Yea guys met Zane

Everyone: Nice to met you

Zane: Nice to met you to

Riley: We should all hang out somewhere

Zane: How about tonight at 9:00

Riley: I don't think I can

Zane: Why not

May: Riley is gonna hang out with her boyfriend

Riley: May

Zane: You have a boyfriend

Riley: I don't know now

Zane: What happened

Jamie: They got into a fight

Riley: Jamie

Zane: How could you get into a fight

Riley: It was all May's fault

May: I said I was sorry

Zane: Whats that letter

Riley: I got it from Ren

May: Is he still pissed

Riley: I don't think so

Zane: Is that your boyfriend

Riley: Yea

Jule: There's something inside

Neon: What is it

Julie: It looks like an address

Riley: I didn't see that

Fabia: What is this for

Neon: Maybe his house address

Riley: Ok then

Zane: Maybe your suppose to meet him there

Alex: Yea

Riley: Ok but why he was mad at me this morning

Zane: Maybe he wants to say sorry

Neon: Or beat you up

Riley: Yea right Neon

Neon: It was just a thought

May: Question is when

Julie: Did it say any thing in the letter

Riley: Not that I know of

Fabia: Check the back

Riley: I didn't think of that

Zane: Your still the same

Riley reads the back

May: What did it say

Riley: It said I was suppose to met him there at 9:00

Zane: The same time you were suppose to hang out with him

Riley: I know

Fabia: You should go home and rest

Riley: Why

Fabia: To get ready for tonight

Riley: Ok but I'm not

Ace: What does the letter say

May: Ace go away

Ace: Why should I

Riley: Cause we don't want you here

Ace: Fine bye

Neon: That was weird

Fabia: I know

Zane: So what are you going to do

Riley: I don't know

May: You should go home

Riley: I don't want to

Zane: Ok but don't get mad

Riley: Ok

May: Hey maybe we should get icecream

Zane: Yea lets go

They leave

Riley: I'll stay here

May: Ok

Riley: What should I do

Ren: Come with me

Riley: Where are we going

They leave

Ren: Just come on

Riley: Whats up

Ren: I want to talk to you

Riley: About what

Ren: This morning, what I did this morning to you, I'm sorry but why did you tell May

Riley: She just found out

Ren: I've been friends with the guys for a long time and every day they say girls are stupid so now since they found out i don't feel the same

i feel madder than ever

Riley: You just need to let it out

Ren: I feel like I can't trust anyone

Riley: Remember how you slapped me this morning

Ren: Yea

Riley: Did that let out any of your anger

Ren: Yea why

Riley: Then slap me again

Ren: I don't think I can

Riley: Are you scared

Ren: No

Riley: I heard you were the toughest guy around but your to sraced to slap me this will be great news for everyone

Ren: Shut up

Ren slaps Riley

Riley: Great you did it

Ren: I can't believe I did that

Riley: Ren don't get to excited

Ren: I won't plus I'm one year older than you

Riley: Who cares I'm just glad your back to normal

Ren: Me too

Riley: I never noticed how much I liked you

Ren: Me either

They start to kiss

Guy: If I can get these pics then this is going on the web

He takes the picture

Riley: We should get back to work

Ren: Yea

They leave

May: Oh no this is bad

Fabia: If Riley finds out about this then she will be mad

Neon: But who took the picture

Alex: I don't know

Zane: Me either

Julie: Maybe she won't find out

Jamie: Yea like that's gonna happen

Zane: It was sent right to her email

May: And she as her computer password protected

Neon: We can't hack it

Fabia: And we can't ask her cause she think somethings up

May: This is bad really bad

Alex: One thing... what will Ren do

Fabia: If its like this morning then that's ok

Neon: But this is worse

Zane: Its all over the web

Jamie: We need to find out who did this

May: But how

Jamie: I have no clue

Riley: Hey guys whats up

Zane: Oh nothing

Riley: I'm going to check my email then go home ok

Neon: Riley you can't do that

Riley: Why not

May: Oh nothing

Neon: Your just gonna let her find out

Fabia: There's nothing we can do

Riley: Whats this

Riley opens the folder

Zane: I don't know

Riley: Who took this picture

Jamie: We don't know

Riley: How could this happen

May: I have no clue

Riley: I can't let Ren find out about this

Ren: About what

Riley: Oh nothing

Ren: Your hiding something and I know it

Riley: Yea like what

Ren looks at the computer

Ren: How did that get there

Riley: I have no idea

Ren: You knew about this the whole time didn't you

Riley: I just found out

Ren: Who took this picture

Riley: I don't know

Ren: I knew I never should have done this

Riley: Ren stop

Ren: Shut up

Ren slaps Riley

Riley: Ren you need to calm down

Ren: And how am I suppose to do that

Ren picks up Riley by her collar

Riley: I don't know

Ren: Your just another person I can't trust

Ren Throws Riley down

Riley: Ren

Ren Starts to walk away

Riley: Ren stop

Riley kisses Ren

Ren: What was that for

Riley: Ren you need to stop and calm down

Ren: And how

Riley: I don't know

They start to kiss

May: A romantic love scene

Jamie: May stop

Zane: They are in love

Neon: That's one thing we can't change

Alex: I know

Fabia: We should leave them a lone

Julie: Yea

They leave

Riley: Ren I love you

Ren: Me too

Riley: Ren What do you want to do

Ren: Riley I have something for you

Riley: What is it

Ren Gives Riley a necklace

Ren: Here its for you

Riley: Ren its beautiful, do you think you could put it on for me

Ren: Sure

Riley lifts her hair

Riley: Ren thank you a lot

Ren: I'm just glad your with me

Ren puts the necklace on

Riley: Wow

Ren: Its even more beautiful on you

Riley: Thanks Ren

Guy: I guess that picture didn't work what should I do now

Ren: Riley you want some icecream

Riley: Sure

Ren goes gets the icecream

Guy: Hey Riley long time no see

Riley: No it can't be

Joe: Yes its me the one the only Joe

Riley: What are you doing here

Joe: Just doing a little scoop about you

Riley: Why are you doing it about me

Joe: Who's that guy you were with

Riley: Its none of your business

Joe: I thought we told each other everything

Riley: Yea right

Joe: Don't you remember the love we had

Riley: We never had love

Joe: Don't you remember it was a moonlit night and we kissed

Riley: Joe stop making up stupid stuff

Joe: Maybe if we kiss again you will remember

Joe gets closer

Riley: Joe stop I don't like you

Joe: Riley I know you do

Riley: You really are stupid

Joe: Come on Riley just once

Joe gets closer

Riley: No way

Joe: We can do it while hes not looking

Riley: Joe stop it

Joe: You know you want to

Riley: Not with you

Joe: Just for one second while hes not looking

Riley: NO

Joe: If you don't then I'll have to do it while hes looking

Joe kisses Riley

Ren: Riley...

Riley: Joe what the heck are you doing

Joe: Oh you'll see

Ren: Riley What was that all about

Joe: I think I should leave

Riley: Joe get back here

Ren: Who was that

Riley: That was Joe

Ren: Why did you guys kiss

Riley: He stared it by making up stupid stuff

Ren: Should I believe you

Riley: Yes

Ren: How do I know your not lying

Riley: Would I lie to you

Ren: No

Riley: See

Ren: Fine I believe you

Riley: Its getting late I should go home

Ren: I'll walk you home

Riley: Thanks Ren

They leave

Ren: Well were here

Riley: Thanks a lot

Ren: I should go now

Riley: Well bye

Ren leaves

Riley: I should take a shower

Riley goes to take a shower

Ren: Just one more thing I have to deal with

Ren walks down an ally

Guy: So you decided to show

Ren: Why would I

Guy: I thought you'd be hanging out with your girlfriend

Ren: Not now

Riley: That was refreshing

Riley walks to her window

Guy: Lets get down to business

Riley: Is that Ren

Ren: What do you want

Guy: You know what I want

Ren: I can't give that to you

Guy: Why not

Ren: Its just not possible

Guy: I thought you wanted to be just like your dad

Ren: I do but I just can't do that

Guy: Your dad had no trouble doing it why can't you

Ren: I'll try

Guy: You have 24 hours to do it or else, here

He gives Ren a bracelet

Ren: Ok I'll do it

Guy: You better

Ren leaves

Riley: What does that bracelet do, I'll think about it in the morning

Riley goes to bed

Ren: I'm sorry Riley

The next morning

Fabia: I can't wait to tell Riley

May: Tell her what

Fabia: I don't know

Alex: Smart

Jamie: She should be here

Julie: Shes never late

Neon: Here she comes

Riley walks in

Fabia: Riley whats wrong

Riley: I didn't get any sleep at all

May: You should just sit and rest

Neon: Yea

Riley sits down

Riley: Thanks guys

Alex: Why are you so tired

Riley: Last night I heard Ren talking with some guy

Jamie: About what

Riley: I think Ren's father

May: Oh no

Riley: Whats wrong

May: Nothing we'll be over here for a minute

Fabia: What is it

May: Does anyone know who Ren's father is except me

Neon: Wasn't he that killer dude

Jamie: Yea he was

Alex: Didn't Ren say he wanted to be just like his father

Fabia: Yea

May: So if he wants to be

Neon: Like his father then

Jamie: He wants to be

Alex: A killer

Fabia: That's bad

May: The first person hes going after is

Everyone: Riley

Neon: We have to protect Riley

Jamie: But how

Alex: We can't

Fabia: Its up to Riley to protect herself

May: We can't tell her

Neon: Want are we going to do

Jamie: We can't do anything

Alex: Riley will just have to find out herself

Ren: Riley can I talk to you in private

Riley: Sure

They leave

May: Hope Riley can mange by herself

Riley: Want did you want to talk to me about

Ren: I wanted to give you something

Riley: What is it

Ren: Its this

Ren gives Riley the bracelet

Riley: Its pretty

Ren: I'll put it on for you

Riley: Thank you

Ren puts the bracelet on

Ren: I can't

Riley: Hey whats wrong

Ren: Oh nothing

Riley: All you have to do is snap it together

Ren: I know that

Riley: Then do it

Ren: I can't

Riley: I'll do it

Riley snaps the bracelet together

Ren: No don't

Riley: Ren whats wrong with you

Ren: What happen it didn't work

Riley: What didn't work

Ren: Nothing

Ren leaves

Riley: Hes acting really weird

Riley leaves

May: Hey Riley nice bracelet

Neon: Yea it looks great on you

Fabia: Where did you get it

Riley: I got it from Ren

Julie: Really

Riley: Yes really

Person: Just one click of this button then she will do anything the person that put the braclet on her says

He clicks the button

Riley:Huh

May: Whats wrong

Riley: I have to go ok

Fabia:ok bye

Riley runs off

Riley: For some reason i have this urg to litsen to Ren

Dan: Hey Riley why the rush

Riley: Sorry can't talk

Riley keeps running

Dan: She's in a hurry, wait that way leads to Ren's office

Riley knocks on the door

Riley: Ren can i talk to you

Ren:( Why is she here) sure come in

Riley opens the door

Riley: I have something to tell you

Ren: What is it

Riley: How do i put this, I want to, do what ever you say

Ren: What, where did that come from

Riley: Please I'm sure I'll do good

Person: Its working perfectly

Ren:(I can't do that) please tell me how much you want to do this ranking 1-10

Riley: 10 for sure

Ren:(I can't treat her like this, but she won't stop asking, I have to make a choice) fine you can

Riley: Thank you... what should i call you

Ren: Just call me Ren

Riley: Thank you Ren(why am i doing this i can't break free, someone HELP!)

Person: She will never break free

Riley:(I acted so stupid, but how did this start, it started after Ren gave me my braclet, I just wanted to be with Ren)

Ren:( What should i tell her first) go fix me a ham sandwich with cheese

Riley: Got it

Riley runs off

Ren: I wish i wouldn't do this, but i couldn't resits, maybe it was from my fathers blood, I don't want to be like this side of my father but i have no choice

Riley: Here's your sandwich Ren

Ren: Thank you

Riley:(I can't take control of my body, I can't break free, its the braclet, I wish i could just break it)

The bracelet breaks

Both: What happened

Person: How is that possible

Riley: It broke

Ren: Yea it did

Both: But how

Person: I should get a better job, I'm just stalking her

Riley looks at her arms

Riley:( I'm FREE)

Ren:(I wonder why she's acting so weird)

Riely:Re...

Riley grabs her chest

Ren: Hey whats wrong

Riley: I have a bad pain in my chest

Ren: Its from the bracelet

Riley: Ren what was... that bracelet suppose to do to a person

Ren: It was suppose to poison a person

Riley: THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO ME

Ren: I had to

Riley: Was it that guy you were talking to last night

Ren: How do you know about him

Riley: I heard you guys talking last night

Ren: Then you must of hear him say i wanted to be lie my father

Ren looks away

Riley: Who is your father anyway

Ren: My father was a killer

Riley gets tears in her eyes

Riley: Ren i thought you, you were just using me weren't you

Ren: Riley its not like..

Riley: I can't take this

Riley runs away

May: Huh hey its Riley

Neon: Whats the matter

Riley: Its Ren

Alex: What happened

Faia:( Could she have found out) can i see everyone except for Riley

They all walk over to Fabia

Julie: What is it

Fabia: I think Riley found out

Jamie: About what

May: Rens father

Alex: That's bad

Fabia: I know

Neon: Can we do anything

May: Yea we can at least calm her down

Fabia: Lets do it

They walk over to Riley

May: Hey whats wrong

Riley: Its Ren, he wants to be like his father

Dan: Hey whats wrong

Riley: Its Ren

Dan: Please don't tell me

Fabia: She did

Riley: I hate him I hate him so much

May: Riley don't say that

Riley: WHY NOT

Ren: Because he loves you

Riley: Everybody just leave me alone

Fabia: Ok

They all walk away

Joe: Look who's doom and gloom

Riley: Go away

Joe: Why don't you be my girlfriend

Riley: I don't want to

Joe: Come on you know you do

Riley jumps up

Riley: Get away from me

Joe grabs Riley's hands and pins her against the wall

Joe: Please don't fight

Riley: Get away from me

Joe gets closer

Joe: But your mine

Riley: I am not

Joe kisses Riley

Joe: Now you are

Riley: Yes I am

Joe: Now lets show Ren that you moved on

Riley: Yes Joe

They walk to Ren's office

Knock Knock

Ren: Come in

Joe walks in

Ren: What are you doing here

Joe: Just wanted to show you something

Ren: What

Joe: Come on in

No one comes in

Joe: Whats wrong

Ren: Looks like they don't like you

Riley: I can't believe he fell for it, but I ain't going anywhere near Ren

Joe: Shes gone

Ren: Please leave now

Joe leaves

Riley: Did he really want to kill me, if he did why

Guy: You'll never now

Riley: Your that guy i saw talking to...

The Guy grabs Riley

Guy: Hush lets not discuss this right here, my name is Jace, I guess your Riley

Riley: How did you know my name

Jace: Ren told me, I guess he couldn't do his job because your his girlfriend

Riley: Shutup

Jace: Are you or are you not

Riley: I am

Jace: Are you sure

Riley:Ye.. I don't know

Jace: Is that a no

Riley: Stop asking stupid questions

Jace: Give me answers

Riley: I don't have to

Jace: So your not his girlfriend

Riley: I am, I AM SO STOP ASKING ME

Jace: Girls like you are so weak you can't even stand up too your boyfriend

Riley freezes

Riley: What did you say

Jace: I said girls like you are so weak

Riley: For your information i am not weak

Riley gets closer

Riley: I can beat you up right here right now

Jace: Then do it

Riley gets closer

Riley: I will

Jace: alright

Jace kisses Riley

Riley: (Can't resist)

Jace: Hows that Give me an answer i want to hear

Riley: Aw.. Aw

Jace: What

Riley: Awsome ( Can't resist this feeling)

Jace: Are you over with Ren

Riley: Yes ( Whats wrong with me)

Jace: Then come with me

Riley: Ok

They leave

May: I think its time we got off wok

Fabia: Oh yea it is

Neon: Lets find Riley and go to that new restraunt

Julie: That sounds great

Jamie: Yea lets go

May: Fine its settled lets go

Ren: Hey have you guys seen Riley

Alex: No thats who were going to look for

Ren: Can you give her this once you find her

Fabia: Sure

They take the letter

Ren: Thanks

Riley:( Why can't i stop myself)

Jace: Where shall we go

Riley: How about there

Riley points to a place

Jace: Thats sounds great

May: Riley we finally found you

Riley: What is it

Alex: Ren wanted us to give you this

Riley:( Ren who's Ren why can't i remeber) Who's... Ren

Jace:( This is going just how i planed)

May: How could you forget hes your boyfriend

Riley: But my boyfriend is right there

Riley points to Jace

May: Jace I should of known it was you

Fabia: How do you know him

Jace: May we finally meet agian

Everybody: Again

May: When I was little he confinced my friends that i would hurt anyone that got in my way, then all my friends turned on me

Jamie: How could you

Jace: Back then you could say me and May were enemys, I'm surprised how did you get Riley to be your friend, after all she hates friends

Riley:( How does he know)

Neon: Riley is that true

Riley: Yes it is, before i came here people would come to me and ask to be my friend, all i said back was " I hate friends go away", but when i got here i felt like i needed to fit in so i acted like i liked friends

May: So being are friend was all a lie

Riley: Yes it was

Julie: How cold you

Neon: We trusted you

May: We... were like SISTERS

Riley: No matter how much you confince me I HATE FRIENDS

Fabia: All the times we helped you, you were just a fake

Jamie: A fake that lies

Alex: A person that never belonged here

Riley: You guys are all just people, people who trust others to much

May: If you hate friends what about Zane

Fabia: If you hate friends then how is Zane your friend

Riley: She wasn't my friend shes my sister, get it

Neon: Get what

Riley: If i was going to trick you I needed to act liked i had friends

Jamie: So she was in on it to

Riley: Yes she was, she knew my secert so she would act like my friend

May: I can't believed you lied to us

Alex: Wanting us to be your friends

Neon: All so you could fit in

Fabia: One thing i don't get is how he knows

Riley: Its because... were brother and sister

Julie: So you lied to us about Zane and Jace

Riley: What else could i do, i needed a cover up

May: So the person I met way back when was you

Riley: It was

May: How come you saved me back then

Riley: I hate friends, but the thing i hate the most is people suffering

May: So you saved me because you hated to see me suffer

Riley: Thats about it

Ren: So you hate friends

Fabia: So you heard this whole thing

Riley: I do so thats why i don't make any

Ren: You lied to me this whole time... Jace

Jace: What could i say its one of my specialities

Ren: Why did you want me to kill her

Jace: It was a test, to see if you could do it, but i assume you didn't

Riley: So it was your idea

Ren: What about Joe

Riley: Hes my... other brother

Ren: Why did you guys act like enemys

Riley: I can't let people know who we are

May: You've been lying to us, how do we know Riley is your real name

Riley: You can trust me on my name

Ren: What's your full name

Riley: Riley... Riley Stoner

May: It can't be

Fabia: What

May: It wasn't Ren's dad who was the killer, It was Riley's

Neon: That... that can't be true

Riley: Oh its true alright, my dad was a killer, but i don't take that part, Jace does

Jace: It's hard to know we were born from a killer

Joe: All this time people would ignore us

Zane: Leave us

Riley: Take us for granted

Jace: Its true to fit in we had to give out fake names

Joe: It felt horrible

Zane: To know that people would only like us if we didn't use are real names

Ren: So all this time you faked everything

All 4: We had to

Jamie: This is to hard to be true

Riley: Its all true

Zane: Its alright, you can leave now, all the other people would run away

May: We won't do that

Neon: Your are friend

Every girl: Forever

Zane: Your the first person to take us in

Julie: Just because you were born from a killer doesn't mean you would kill people

Zane: Thanks guys

Neon: Riley

Riley turns around

Riley: I hate friends

Jace: Riley

Riley: I know, I'm not afraid

May: Don't you think we should be getting home

Neon: Its almost midnight

Zane: Almost midnight huh

Joe: This is bad really bad

Riley: Joe stop freaking out

Zane: Its gonna be just fine

May: Whats wrong

Zane: You see..

Riley: Zane lets not tell them... lets show them

Riley's eyes start to glow

Neon: Wats going on

Zane: You'll see

They form a triangle with Riley in the middle

All 4: To the stars and the moon shinning bright, show us your power and shine your light

They start to glow

Joe: Fire

Jace: Water

Zane: Earth

Riley: Wind

All 4: Combine together and show us again

They stop glowing

May: What happened

Riley: When we tell people who we are

Zane: we have to do it

Jace: Or else

Joe: We die

Neon: Oh i see

May: Lets go home tonight

Everybody: Ok

They all leave execpt Riley

Riley: They still consider me even though I don't like friends

Riley goes home

Next morning

Riley: I still can't believe we told them everything

Zane: normally we would erase there memories

Jace: It is because Zane didn't want to

Joe: There the first people to take us in

Zane: Hey be quiet

Jace: What do we do now

Joe: We could leave like we did last time

Zane: We can't leave without telling everybody

Joe: I don't think it would be good for Riley

Zane: Why

Joe: She doesn't have anybody to tell goodbye to

Zane: Yes she does... Ren

Riley: Are we gonna leave or not

Jace: Were leaving

Riley: Ok then lets go

They leave

May: Here they come

Neon: They don't look to happy

Zane: We have something to tell you

Fabia: What is it

Zane: Were leaving

May: Why

Zane: Well your the first people to execpt us

Jace: We wanna see if anybody else will

Jamie: Oh I see then come back and see us

May: The next boat leaves in 10 minutes

Zane: We got to hurry

Riley: Have you guys seen Ren

Julie: I think he's down the ally 3 blocks from here

Riley: Thanks

Riley leaves

May: If your gonna make that boat we have to hurry

They all leave

Riley: Ren I have something to tell you

Ren: What is it

Riley: I'm going to leave and I just couldn't with seeing you first

Ren: Oh I see well if your gonna go you better go now

Riley: Ren you know... I love you

Ren: I know

They kiss

Riley: Oh no the boat leaves in 2 minutes

Ren: Its a 3 minute run from here

Riley: If we go now i think we can make it

They run off

Zane: Wheres Riley she's going to miss the boat

Captain: 1 minute till we leave

Jace: I see them

Joe: RILEY HURRY UP

Riley: I'M TRYING

The ships boarding lane closes

Zane: Oh no

Jace: JUMP

Riley jumps

Zane: Your gonna make it

Riley misses the railing

They grab Riley

All 3: We got you

Riley: Thanks guys

They pull Riley up

Zane: BYE EVERYBODY

Jace: BYE

Joe: BYE

Zane elbows Riley

Zane: Say bye

Riley: BYE

May: COME BACK SOON

Neon: YEAH REAL SOON

Zane: WE WILL

Riley:( I hate friends ) Goodbye Ren

Flashback

May: Hey Riley

Riley: What

May: Were friends right

Riley: Yea

To be continued


End file.
